Christmas Celebrations
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four colly birds... Damaged Goods


"Do I have to come?"

"Of course you do. It's Christmas you've got to spend it with family"

"Like you've ever cared about that before" Sin mumbled.

"What?" Ky asked angrily.

"Nothing. I don't see why we can't just celebrate here"

"Because Sol's family too and he's been nice enough to invite us over to spend it with him, now put on your shoes we're going to be late"

Sin groaned but followed his instructions nonetheless, putting on his shoes and getting into the car.

The pair eventually pull up outside the house, Sin continuing to protest as he had been the entire journey as they walked to the door.

"Behave!" He whispered as he knocked.

"Ay, Ky, I'm glad you two could make it. Come on in, make yourself at home." He enthusiastically greeted the man with a hug. "Sin, good to see you" He patted Sin on the back as the two entered the house, shutting the door behind them and leading them towards the living room.

"I hope you don't mind but I gonna have to head back to the kitchen, I think you're the last to arrive, everyone else is in here. Dinner shouldn't be too long, we'll open presents after that"

"No problem, thanks for having us"

"That Ky I hear?" A voice called through the wall.

He smiled as he turned the corner, carefully dropping his bag of gifts and calling the man's name as he greeted him with a hug, "Leo!" Pulling back, he continued, "and El, lovely to see you again". He made his way around the room, catching up with familiar faces and acquainting himself with new ones. Sin on the other hand remained in the door way with his hands deep in his pockets, uninterested with friendly introductions; he didn't really know anyone there except Elphelt and she was all cuddled up to Leo.

"I'm gonna see if Sol wants any help" turning and leaving before his father could respond Sin headed to the kitchen.

"Oh hey" Sol looked up from the vegetables he was chopping at the boy in the door frame. "Let me guess, you didn't want to come here?"

"You got it" Sin sighed.

"It won't be that bad. You can hide from your dad upstairs later if you really want. In the meantime would you peel those carrots, while you're here at least" Sol pointed to a pile of vegetables on the kitchen counter.

"Yea sure" he replied unenthusiastically, heading to the pile and grabbing a vegetable peeler.

"Alright everything should be done soon, would you give me a hand taking everything to the table?" Sol asked as he finished up the last of the cooking.

Sin nodded and began grabbing things to take through per request.

"Alright everybody, dinner is served. If you'd like to make you're way to the table everyone. Ky'll sit next to me, I'll be at the head of the table then Leo, El, Jack O, Raven, Bedman, Axel and Sin going clockwise that okay?" After placing down the turkey he pointed at seats around the table then took his own.

Everyone nodded and sat down in their assigned seats. Leo insisted on saying grace and eventually the meal began. Sin himself was eating in silence as the other guests chatted merrily.

Midway through the meal Sin had an idea. If his dad was forcing him to be here and have fun then he was gonna do just that. He dropped a hand under the table, edging it closer to Sol's leg. Slowly, he ran his fingers over the man's thigh. The pair shared a quick glance, Sol begging with his eyes for Sin to stop. With a smirk Sin instead moved his hand higher towards the man's crotch, ignoring his silent pleas. The struggle to remain unphased was evident on his face, evident to Sin at least. To the rest of the dinner guests what was occurring under the table was a complete mystery. It wasn't until Sin's fingers began to curl over the hem of his trousers that Sol knew he had to do something.

He coughed, "well, now seems as good a time as any to have a toast, right? I'll go find the champagne. Sin, would you give me a hand with the uh- the glasses" he spoke as calmly and happily as he could. Luckily for him, no one seemed suspicious and he managed to leave with no one noticing the erection that had started to form in his pants.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Sol closed the door, turning to look at Sin sternly.

"What the hell was that?" He whisper shouted.

"What was what?" Sin's feigned innocence only irritated Sol further.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Your dad was a foot away from us, do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

Sin smirked, moving closer to Sol. Close enough their bodies were almost touching. Close enough to whisper into his ear, "I don't care about my dad. Since he's made me come I'd just like to return the favour to you. C'mon Sol, make it worth my while" while he spoke he had begun stroking the other man's erection through his clothes.

"Sin we can't. We need to get back" his composure was lacking as his voice cracked, Sin was getting to him no matter how much he tried to resist.

"But Sol, you can't possibly go back in there with this can you?" He slid his hand down Sol's underwear and over his erection. "I just a want to have some fun at Christmas. So if you're popping anything tonight why champagne when I've got something much more pleasurable for you?" As he spoke he dropped to his knees, swiftly removing Sol's dick from his pants and beginning to suck it.

"Sin we're in the middle of- oh god-" he swallowed, "the middle of dinner. This isn't the time or the place for this" his choked out words did nothing to prevent the boy and he made no movements to actually push him off. In fact the hand he had instinctively tangled into Sin's hair was actually having the exact opposite effect.

One quick blowjob later and Sol was cumming down Sin's throat, biting his lip to keep from making a noise.

Sin swallowed Sol's load, wiping the small amounts from the side of his mouth away and licking his finger before opening his mouth wide and standing.

"Ahhh. I've all finished dinner" he closed his mouth and giggled, "I can't wait for dessert" he leaned close and whispered into the older man's ear before picking up the glasses and carrying them out to the dinner table.

Sol took a moment to compose himself before heading back to the dinner table.

"What took you so long, get lost?" Ky joked as he entered the room.

He awkwardly laughed, "just uh- misplaced the bottle"

"Are you okay Sol? You seem a bit flustered" El asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Um yea, maybe the heats just getting to me, I'll be fine" Though she didn't seem convinced no further questions were asked and a toast was made.

The rest of the dinner went by without incident, well other than Sin's flirtatious glances at Sol when no one was looking. Eventually the group made there way back to the living room, drinking and being merry in the build up to gift sharing.

"Okay are we ready for gifts?" Sol asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The gift exchange began and soon the room was a pool of wrapping paper and bows. Sin remained painfully close to Sol, shifting slowly closer towards him every so often, starting with their knees touching until he was basically pressed against Sol's side. No one seemed to notice of course, being caught up in the festivities.

"Hey, I'm not feeling great can I go lay down upstairs?" Sin asked Sol loud enough for the others to hear. Sol nodded despite knowing Sin's true motive, he could see it in his eyes.

Once Sin had left Ky sighed, "I suppose I ought to check on him".

Sol, took a bread moment of thought before sighing himself, "No, you enjoy yourselves. I'll do it" he knew this was wrong and just a bad idea in general. But he wanted this more than he ever thought he could want something. The lust he felt for Sin was overwhelming, he simply couldn't help himself.

Nervously, he made his up the stairs. He almost couldn't believe he was going through this. Twisting the doorknob gently, he entered his bedroom. On the bed lay Sin, stark naked and rock hard, touching himself with his eyes closed. Upon hearing the door open he looked up and smiled.

"Glad you finally made it"

Sol hurriedly shut the door behind him, "Jesus Sin, way to be subtle. Your dad almost came up here instead of me y'know" despite his words of worry he had already begun stripping himself as he made his way to the bed. Practically pouncing onto Sin's lithe body, Sol was soon kissing the boy deeply and passionately, speaking between kisses, "If Ky catches us, he'll kill us both"

"Mm, can we not talk about my father right now, it's a bit of a turn off" Sin pushed back slightly.

"Right yea, sorry" he awkwardly laughed in response. The words were brushed off soon enough however and the making out resumed. Both men's hands were exploring each other's bodies, Sol's lips tracing down Sin's collarbone leaving a soft purple trail as he sucked and bit at the gentle skin.

Sin couldn't wait much longer, he needed Sol inside him and he was growing impatient, "Sol, just fuck me already" he groaned. Sol was more than happy to oblige, delving into his nightstand to find the lube he kept there. He poured a generous amount onto his hand, hissing as he began touching himself, the cold liquid coating his cock.

"You're sure you're ready" he checked to make sure.

Sin didn't answer, instead flipping the pair so Sol was now laying on his back. Lining himself up with the man's dick he lowered himself down, screaming loudly as he did so before immediately jamming a fist into his mouth to muffle his sounds of pleasure.

"Is everything alright up there?" He heard his fathers voice from downstairs.

"Everything's fine!" He called back down as he continued to ride Sol's cock. He hadn't thought their suspicious behaviour had gone unnoticed, not that he cared. If his dad found out then it happened, he was having fun and that was all that really mattered to him.

He had built a steady pace already, hips moving up and down along with Sol's own thrusting upward. Every hip movement drove pleasure through each of them, Sol's cock hitting Sin's prostate with every thrust.

So caught up in the moment neither of the two noticed footsteps coming up the stairs. Both men were on the brink. Sin's pacing was growing sloppy as his nearing orgasm made him weak, no longer matching the speed of Sol's violent thrusts upward.

"F-fuck I'm close" Sin whispered.

It was at that moment that the door swung open, Ky on the other side, "Sin are you ok-oh God" his eyes widened and he froze with shock at the scene he was presented with.

"Shit, Ky" Sol panicked.

Sin turned his head, not stopping his movements, "hi daddy" he smirked, immediately throwing his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly as he came over Sol's chest.

"Sorry, ah-fuck" Sol looked at Ky with a pained expression, guilt washing over him immediately being taken over by pleasure as he too came deep inside Sin. The boy collapsed onto the bed next to Sol, wincing as he pulled himself from the man's cock, covering his lower half with Sol's sheets.

"So you glad you brought me here dad?" He smirked up at him.

"You're grounded. Get your clothes, we're leaving" Ky spoke calmly and firmly, leaving without another word despite Sol's calls out to him.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave" Sin began to get dressed leaving Sol to regain his breath, "let's do this again some time, Merry Christmas Sol" he grinned as he slipped out the room and headed down to the car. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
